Hetalia Re-Told Tales
by Zana Charleson
Summary: Small school stories based around the Hetalia characters, except only as students, not countries. Friendships are explored, comedy ensues, and perhaps some romance will bloom. Each story is individual and can be read separately but there is an over arching plot. Dealing with normal high school problems, what will happen to each student? Includes all main countries.
1. Lithuiania (Time of Your Life)

**Hey there! This is a story my sister and I wrote together for Tumblr and you guys get to read it here! This story is mostly a school story and each chapter can be picked up where ever because their written individually. In the title we will write who it is about and the title. Ones that I write I will publish on here as well as individually. Okay? **

**So please do review and we hope you enjoy the stories, we will publish them every Friday. **

_When I first noticed her I didn't think much about it. Sure she was cute, but there are lots of cute girls, right?_

Looks can be deceiving. Especially when it's in the form of a beautiful platinum blond. She had deep blue eyes that seemed to peer into the very depths of your soul…it was a little unnerving, but being the naïve person I was at the time, decided to take a chance, on the second to last day of my sophomore year, to ask her out.

I saw her on the first day of school that year during the assembly. I was two people away from her on the bleachers; between me was a skinny bowl-cut blond kid who was texting faster than light on a bright pink iPhone and chewing gum (my friend, Feliks), beside him was another blond kid who looked very studious. This Feliks's clothes weren't flamboyant, but they certainly weren't dingy either. They were fashionable, but this fashion should have been left to the girls. The other guy wore a Cambridge University sweater vest and a polo, a rather stuffy outfit for a public school. This kid was going to get picked on without a doubt, but better him than me.

I'm not saying I was picked on, even though I wasn't much to look at anyway. I was one of those awkward kids with good (but not great) grades whose favorite time of day was lunch and gym: whose life and existence was wholly unremarkable. I was horribly shy in elementary school, so much so that my dad (a complete extrovert and military buff) tossed me into military school so I could "shape up!" My mom, who was a pushover like I am, didn't argue, but tried to encourage me to take the education in stride. After completing all of my middle school years and freshman year in that school, my dad died from a car accident.

So I was released like a small goldfish into the koi pond of public school.

I had heard horror stories and funny stories about public school, but when I stepped in I was surprised a find a vibrant group of students and teachers. I was fascinated by the atmosphere, and still am, and astounded at the variety of cultures that combine, clash, and mix. There were so many different people and groups, but even during my sophomore year I would hardly have friends, only friendly acquaintances, with whom I would work if told to complete a group assignment.

But across from those two people I saw a pretty girl. She had a sour look on her face, and I was sure that if she smiled she would look prettier. So on that first day I made it a goal to have at least one class with her. I had three. Starting with biology.

Her name was Natalya Arlovskaya. She was the one I described as platinum blond with eyes that could reach into your body and steal your soul…well she stole, at least my heart, the first time I saw her up close (up close is about 6 yards away from her on the opposite of the room). She was very popular, even though she rarely spoke.

In other information, I had two people sit on behind me and to the side of me that came closer to being friends than anyone else. The first sat behind me, (his name is Ivan Braginsky) and he gives off a menacing vibe. At 16 he was a huge five feet eleven inches. He told me he was still growing. He has a nice face and looks friendly enough, but he always seems to be brooding about something. I don't think he's a bad person…just really easy to misunderstand.

The first phrase out of Feliks's mouth after class was: "Ugh! This is so lame! Giving homework on the first day of school should be, like, illegal. I mean, I know it's, like, just signing a paper 'n stuff, but I think we shouldn't have any homework the first week of school. Nope. Better yet, we shouldn't, like, get any homework ever! That would be for reals awesome!" His slang was so thick it made my teeth hurt.

The vibe I got from these people in this school was perplexing. From behind, it felt like murder intent, and in front it was a teacher barking instructions at us. That was an interesting year in science. Ivan was good at the bits of science I wasn't too keen on, and we both had to help Feliks who texted the entire class and complained about not having a clue about what was going on. "Maybe you should try to pay attention for once," I suggested.

"I, like, tried to pay attention once class, but it was, like, about cell division. Why would I need to learn about that when I know what I want to be already?" he crossed his arms, scrolling through his phone with his thumb.

"And what would that be?" I said tiredly.

"I'm gonna be a clothing and fashion designer. Can't you, like, tell?" I wasn't surprised, but certainly wouldn't be one to buy his clothing.

—-

Well now that we have that out of the way…I'm going to jump to the second to last day of school of my sophomore year.

I had been observing Natalya all year, trying to get to know her without actually talking to her (which doesn't work). So I gave up and asked Feliks and Ivan for suggestions on how to ask her. Ivan looked surprised and didn't say much, he acted strangely nervous when I said her name.

"Oh her?" said Feliks with a flick of the wrist. "she's a cool-type, but I don't know if she's, like, dated anyone. I hear she had a deep-set crush on someone, but no one knows who." He shrugged and hit the home button on his phone. "Ya never know, it could be you. I think you should ask her out."

"But it's almost the last day of school!"

"I think it's never too late!" he winked at me in his strange way then pulled up his contacts on his phone. "Here's her number if you, like, chicken out and want to call her instead. But don't text her. Girls hate when guys do that."

I nodded then as the bell rang I ran and caught up with her quickly in the hall.

She gave me an icy look as I asked her to stop, but said nothing. "I-I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date or something…?" I managed after 30 seconds of sheer terror.

She seemed to look into my eyes with a hypnotizing glare. "Sure," She said curtly. "Where?"

"Oh! Um…" I honestly didn't think she'd agree so I suggested a nice restaurant a couple blocks away from the school, I added that I'd pick her up if she'd like.

"No, we can meet there," was her reply. "I have to go to class."

"Me too…! I'll see you later then?" she gave a nod I hardly noticed in the crowded hallway then disappeared into the mass.

I nearly sunk to my knees and cried for joy: she said yes! My first date! Oh I was so excited…!

—

So we'll ignore all the finals and everything (I did fine on all of them…except a C in math because I was so excited I couldn't focus…) and skip to a brief summary of the date.

I will summarize because that had to be the most awkward date in the history of dates.

So we both arrived at the restaurant and after ordering began to talk. Unfortunately I did most of the talking. She refused to say anything and would answer questions with only brief sentences. I felt like she was horribly bored by me and it hadn't even been ten minutes. So I started suggesting random comments to perhaps chat about when suddenly I hit something.

"You know," I said casually. "I kind of like school, I'm not great at it but I don't mind it. I'm not really good at science or math especially. But thanks to Ivan I learned a lot…"

"Ivan?" her eyes suddenly lit up with a mysterious glow. "You're friends with him?"

"Well I wouldn't strictly say friends, more like good acquaintances…"

"But you've worked with him. Now I remember you!" I was a little surprised that she accepted an invitation to a date without even knowing who I was, and a bit offended that I was in three classes with her and she still didn't remember me. "You were partners in biology!"

"Y-yeah…" Apparently she knew who Ivan was.

"Did he say anything about me?" she asked placing both hands on the table aggressively.

"N-not really." I started to wonder what she was on about and if this date should have been for her and Ivan instead.

_"Tch_. As expected," she clicked her tongue in obvious irritation which I didn't understand. "That jerk."

"W-was there something that went on between you two…?" I asked cautiously. She mostly ignored me and began to ramble on about him. But it wasn't anything I could piece together to form an idea of what happened. As she muttered to herself, our food arrived, but I couldn't help but notice that when she was fired up about something she seemed more interesting and pretty. I wanted to know more about her, but she seemed dangerous in that state so I left her alone and ate my food as she growled.

As we finished up I paid the check and went away more curious about that girl more than I had been the entire year while observing her.

We went on several dates, some at restaurants, others in the park and I tried to pry information from her, but nothing worked. All ended in her cursing and muttering Ivan's name. I wondered if she was insane.

"I don't think she's, like, insane, but you may be close," Feliks sipped on his smoothie as we sat in the mall in the food court. "I, like, know she's not sane."

"What does that even mean?" a stuffed another fry into my mouth. He ignored me and stole one of my fires. "Hey!"

"What?" he popped it into his mouth and made a face like he didn't do anything. "Do you want my help? Or are ya just gonna dump her?"

"I want to know what in the world happened between her and Ivan, but if I even say his name she looses it."

"Okdie-dokie, I've already texted some of the girls and they say that she has this weird tendency to be, like, clingy. But she's only ever dated two people before you."

"Who?"

"Well, one was before she, like, came to our school, so no one knows him. The other is Ivan."

"Would Ivan ever date anyone?"

"Like, apparently!" He grabbed my box of fries and ate some more. I let him have it; I was done anyway. "But she was the one that asked. People say that she had a total brother complex."

"But what little I know of her, she only has a sister."

"Yep, Katyusha. I'd, like, die to make some clothes for her…! But they say she has a brother complex 'cause she, like, doesn't have a brother. Ivan is, like, what she looks for in a bro, I guess."

I was still completely bewildered by everything he said. How can you have a brother complex without having a brother? Why Ivan? That tall, slightly threatening guy who's really a big sheep in wolf's clothing; why would she look for someone like that?

"So you gonna dump her, broskie?"

I sat and thought for a minute. "Yeah, that'd probably be best. I don't think Ivan likes her so if I can cut off my connection to her, it might make him feel better. Speaking of which…"

Ivan ran up with a bag in hand. "I had to pick something up, thanks for waiting."

"No problem, broskie," Feliks clapped him on the back (he couldn't reach his shoulder). "Let's head out."

—

I didn't call or text Natalya for a while, hoping that she'd be one of those girls famous for dumping guys for not texting them. She wasn't one of them. So I finally asked her to meet me at the mall and told her that I no longer wanted to date her.

Her expression never changed as I said the words 'break up.' It made me very nervous that a storm was coming.

"Why?" she asked at last, releasing some of the tension.

"W-well it seems like you and Ivan still have something going on so I thought you might not want me in the way," I informed her gently.

Her eyes narrowed, her expression read that she had come to a revelation. "No. you cannot break up with me."

"W-what?!" I yelped noticing a dangerous and peculiar light in her eyes.

"You are my only way to get to Ivan: my big brother."

"What!?" it was the only word I could think of to say. "B-but couldn't you just talk to him yourself?"

"Oh, no, my brother filed a restraining order. So I'm not allowed near him," she stroked a piece of hair like an innocent girl. "But I can be near him if you're there, so I need you to stay with me!"

Now I knew this was dangerous. I stood to leave, but she shot her arm forward and gripped my collar. She pulled her face close to my own. "No one will stand in my way, I **will** be with Ivan!" _This girl's a psychopath! _I inwardly screamed. _I need to get out of here!_ _Someone! Anyone! **HELP! **_

I noticed a quick motion out of the corner of my eye and I suddenly felt my collar released. I fell back onto the floor and hit my head on something. I heard a screechy hiss which seemed to come from Natalya and the movement of chairs in the area. I attempted to stand, but found all of the strength had gone from my legs so I sat there in shock.

I saw a girl move towards me and kneel beside me. "Are you alright?" she asked sweetly, but with a concerned expression. I just gawked at her then suddenly everything went black.

—

When I woke up I was in my own bed at home. I looked around trying to remember what happened when a guy glanced into my room. He looked very similar to Feliks, but his hair was layered rather than even, and his look was more severe. "Oh! You're up. Lili's made some soup for you, if you want. When will your mom get home?"

"She's on a trip, but she's getting home today, later in the evening," I sat up slowly, but the world continued to spin.

"It'd be best if you not sit up yet," he said nodding his head to signal his command. I did as he said and closed my eyes.

"So who are you…and what happened?"

"I am Basch Zwingli, the Junior Student Council President. I received a text from your friend, saying that you might need help."

"How did he know?"

"I don't know. But I saw Natalya grab you by the collar and figured that some intervention was necessary."

"My brother wanted to jump right in," said a petite girl with hair very similar to Basch' who entered and set a tray with food on the nightstand. "I asked him if she was just going to kiss you, but brother's a little better at reading situations like that, than I am." She smiled and I noted how cute she was, almost like a doll. "I'm Lili Zwingli, freshman class president. You probably don't know me as well as my brother."

"To be honest, I've never heard of either of you until now." I heard Basch snort with irritation. Then I remembered briefly that first day at school…so that was the president…Suddenly I heard the door downstairs slam and feet run up the stairs. Feliks burst through the doorway looking a little unnerved.

"Are you oaky, bro?!" he panted, trying to catch his breath. "Ivan called me and said you were in trouble so I called the Prez." Why didn't he just call the police?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy," I replied.

"Whew…okay. I, like, almost lost my cool there…" he said, running a hand through his hair and assuming his natural 'cool' self.

"No one asked you to come," Basch said with a hard look.

"Hey, he's, like, my friend and friends totally help each other. Don't be a hater."

"He was the one that called you," Lili added lightly.

"Yeah…I guess so." He crossed his arms across his chest apathetically.

"Do you want to try eating some soup?" Lili asked stirring it with the spoon.

"Yes please," I said eagerly. I was definitely hungry after that near-death experience.

"You're not going to feed it to him," Basch said instantly as she picked up the bowl. She looked at her brother, his expression didn't change. She sighed and replaced it on the tray.

"Don't worry, I'll, like, feed it to him," Feliks offered taking up the bowl. "You guys can go if ya want."

Basch nodded and began moving out then stopped. "I think there's someone else to see you…" he said hesitantly. A tall figure appeared in the doorway and leaned in.

"Ivan!" Feliks exclaimed. "What're you doing here, broskie?"

He glanced at Feliks then looked at me. "I am so sorry this happened!" he said deeply. "It's my fault you got hurt. You were just trying to protect me, I know. If there's anything I can do for you…" he glanced at the bowl in Feliks's hands. "I'll feed you the soup!"

"That's not necessary…" I said.

"No, no! I must repay you…"

"There's nothing to repay…" I insisted, but he took the bowl from Feliks and knelt beside me. Measuring off a spoonful he offered it to me.

"It looks like you have good friends to take care of you," Lili said cheerfully. "I hope you feel well soon!" She followed her brother down the stairs. I heard the door close behind them.

—-

A day later I was up and moving again. School was over (I was glad this happened on the last day of school) and so I had freedom to do what I wanted. I thought I might catch up on some reading so I sat next to a heater with a stack of books at my bidding.

After about an hour I was bored. I didn't want to watch TV, or browse around on the computer…so I thought I might take a nap. I stood to move up stairs, but happened to glance outside and notice two figures, one quite a bit smaller than the other. I looked to see what was going on, and saw one raise their arm and bring it to the other's face. "W-what?!" I exclaimed. I dialed the police and gave them information then rushed out to help. The taller had raised his arm and was about to strike again, but I elbowed him in the back.

"Go!" I yelled, restraining one arm and grasping for the other. The person stood and ran as fast as they could. The man was quite a bit larger and stronger than I was and got free of my grip quickly. He stood to face me, and then aimed a punch. I blocked him, utilizing the martial arts maneuvers I had learned in military school. I analyzed the situation. With a man of this size an offensive attack would tire me out faster than it would him, even if I did land good blows. Defensive and stall tactics were the best option. He punched again and again like a professional boxer then he began shouting: "You shouldn't get in the way of a fight! This isn't your problem!"

"Well now it is!" I uppercut his jaw then jumped back to avoid a clumsy blow. I glanced quickly behind him and I noticed a person running towards us, it was the person who had been hit before. In that split second he hit me hard enough to make my teeth rattle and my lip bleed, but I had been taught to recover quickly. I made a swift kick to his stomach to buy some time then realized I knew the person. It was Feliks! His cheek was swollen from the earlier hit, but he seemed to have recovered and come back to help. It was personal now.

"Do you realize that you're gonna be the one ta pay fer this?" the man said, standing up shakily. "ya broke my rib!"

"Good! 'cause you broke my friend's face!" I growled viciously back. "The police are on their way! And you can't get away in that condition! So give up!" the man looked me in the eyes and sighed then sat heavily on the ground. And police arrived a few minutes later and arrested the man. The warned us never to fight like that again then took him away.

"What did you do to make that guy so mad?" I asked as I brought ice from the kitchen for Feliks.

"Oh, I, like, kinda made fun of him. You know. He was fat and not, like, in a cool way."

"Why would you do that?"

"Idk, sometimes it just slips out. It happens a lot," he said shyly.

"It just slips out? Seriously?" I sighed as I touched up my lip in the mirror. "My mom isn't going to like this."

"My parents either," Feliks agreed. "Then again, how did you, like, learn to fight like that?"

"Military school, remember?"

"Oh, right. Do you think you could teach me?"

I gave him a look of annoyance and he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh myself. "But if you knew how to fight like that, why didn't you, like, get rid of Natalya like you did that guy?"

"She's a girl! I can't hit her!"

"Ha, ha…right."

—

And with that the next year started. I was a junior along with Feliks and Ivan. But I never had any classes with them; instead I made two new acquaintances named Eduard and Raivis. Eduard was a little taller than I was, had short dirty blond hair, and rectangular glasses. He was a straight-A student, loved computers, and was the treasurer of the student counsel. Raivis (everyone called him Raivis) was a very fragile boy who cried easily. He was often teased for being so small and felt safer in groups than by himself. He was decent at math and so helped me once in a while. Along with these two, I had a nice group to sit and eat lunch with, although Eduard and Raivis felt very uncomfortable around Ivan.

It was at a certain point though, that I found myself eating lunch alone. Ivan had to make up a test, Feliks went out to eat lunch with a couple of his girl friends, Raivis was sick (again!), and Eduard had some counsel work because homecoming was coming up.

I was eating my lunch and scrambling to finish my history homework when I heard someone approach. I ignored them at first but suddenly I saw a finger point to a small blip on my Europe map. "That's Liechtenstein, not Luxembourg," said a kind voice. "I remember them because Switzerland protects Liechtenstein like a big brother." I turned and saw her a girl followed by a group of guys and girls.

"O-oh! Hey Lili," I started. "I didn't see you there."

She smiled like sunshine on a cloudy day. "Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?"

"N-not at all!" I cleared my books and papers to make a spot for her. She sat next to me while the rest of her friends dispersed to various places.

She took out a sandwich and began eating. I turned back to work on my map labeling and coloring as I went.

"What's that country there?" she asked pointing so a smallish country close to Russia.

"That's Lithuania, above it are Latvia and Estonia," I replied, writing the names while doing so.

"Do you like history?"

"Not so much, I'm better at science and English. What about you?"

"Hmm…I'd say I like history and English. But my favorite class is German."

"You're taking German? I would think you would have taken Spanish or French!"

"A lot of people say that," she said resting her head on her hand. "I like how assertive it sounds. My brother also took German, and French as well." She finished the last of her sandwich then pulled out an orange.

"So how's being class president?" I asked finishing the last country.

"For the freshman class? It's a little difficult. No one wants to listen to the freshmen. And I understand why. Many freshies don't know how to act to the try to act tough and make fools out of themselves." I was a little amused at how she said 'freshies' as if she, herself, were an upperclassman. "But it'll get better, there'll be a new batch of freshies next year, and it becomes the duty of the upperclassmen to take care of them because they know what it's like. That's why I really enjoy high school. There are so many different people, but it's still like a big family. That's what my brother and I work to ensure anyway." She glanced at her watch. "I guess I'd better go. It was nice talking to you! We should do it again sometime." I nodded, a little sad that she was leaving already. She seemed like the type everyone could like: a perfect class president.

—

"Hey, broskie! Have you, like, heard the rumor that's been going around?" Feliks announced a few days later as he sat with his lunch.

"No? and why would I care about rumors?" I responded indifferently (but I actually did want to know what they were…).

Feliks smirked. "Bro, there's a girl that, like, totally digs you!" I glanced up.

"It's not Natalya again is it…?" I grumbled, recalling those scarring events.

"Don't be, like, stupid!" Feliks scoffed. "You know that she likes Ivan." Ivan shuddered a little—I do feel for him!

"So who is it?" asked Raivis, who was eager to gobble up the most recent romance story.

"It's the freshmen Pres.!"

"W-what?!" I exclaimed startled at this new idea.

"Totally. Like all of the girls have been talking about it!" He waved his hand passively. "But they all wonder what Basch would say about it…"

Oh…that's right. He seems like a very protective brother, not to mention that he's the class president. He could make my life horrible if he wanted to!

"But why would he make your life horrible if it's, like, his sister that likes you?" Feliks replied when I voiced my concern.

"You know, protective older brother…?" I urged.

"Then you'll just have to prove you're the best for her!"

"Whoever said I was going to date her?!" I cried.

"What, you don't, like, want to? She's pretty cute and, like, _everyone_ loves her."

"I've only eaten lunch with her once! I hardly know her!"

"Well then, like, take her out and _get _to know her!"

"But Basch will kill me!"

"No he won't, you just gotta prove you're good enough for her!" Feliks insisted. "I know you're probably, like, a little nervous from your last/first girlfriend, but you've gotta, like, get back in the boat, bro! Just ask her!"

I sighed in frustration. "F-fine…I'll ask Basch first though. If I don't I _know_ he'll kill me."

—-

I stood in front of the doors that afternoon, preparing for a chilly walk home. I wrapped my scarf around my neck, and then braced myself. I walked across the parking lot briskly, but heard someone running up behind me. I turned and saw Lili bounding up, also bundled up in a long pink jacket with a pink hat and pink gloves.

"Hey there! Brr! It's cold out, right?" She came up next to me and smiled.

"Y-yeah, it is," I said feeling awkwardly warm myself.

"Can I walk home with you?" she asked. "My brother is still doing some planning for the homecoming dance and we live in the same neighborhood."

"We do?" I wondered as we continued to walk.

"Yes. And speaking of which, I saw what you did a little while ago to save your friend, I didn't know that you went to military school and got training like that."

I blushed and buried my face in my scarf. "Well…yeah I did. My dad forced me to go because I was so shy." I paused. "Wait you saw that?!"

She nodded, "I was surprised with how strong you were! When that guy hit you, you barely flinched! I was very impressed."

I buried my hands in my pockets and thought for a moment. "C-can I change the subject a little?"

"Sure!"

"Are you going to homecoming?"

She hesitated for a slight moment. "I was planning on going with some friends, maybe."

"Well…I was wondering if I could go with you—-I mean…if you would go with me—uh! I mean if we could go together…?!" I stuttered. She opened her mouth to reply but I cut her off. "I don't want you to give me an answer until I talk to your brother…is that okay? I mean…I know he really cares about you a lot so I was just thinking, you know, it'd probably be better for me to ask him, then you, but I saw you first and you mentioned homecoming and…ugh! Why am I so shy?!" I shook my head and sunk into my jacket, trying to dodge her gaze.

There was a pause as we continued to walk. "I think you're sweet to think of my brother like that. A lot of guys ask me to a dance or to go out and don't even think of his opinion. He's pretty protective of me," she looked at the ground and kicked a small rock. "I think you have a good idea and I think my brother would like you. Would you like to ask him today?"

"S-sure I can…" I said slowly, a bit uncertain if my nerves could stand such scrutiny after asking her to the dance like I had.

"Let me call my grandma, her house is a little ways away from mine so we can stop there and meet up with him, sound good?" I nodded. She pulled out her cell and dialed the number as we walked. Her grandmother confirmed that we could come over so we directed our steps according to Lili's instructions.

—-

"Have some hot cocoa," the old woman said kindly setting down a tray in front of us.

"Thank you very much," I said taking it up to warm my hands.

"So what's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Toris, Toris Laurinaitis, Ma'am."

"What a handsome name," she cooed as she sat across from us on an old faded couch. Were she many years younger, I figured she would look very similar to Lili, with the same bright eyes and smile. "I don't see you two enough," she said to Lili.

"Yes, we need to come over more often, but school keeps us both very busy," she replied sadly. "And thanks again for having us over."

"It's no problem, I like seeing some of your friends too. But don't you need to call Basch and tell him where you are?"

"Oh! You're right!" she stood and left the room quickly, leaving the old woman and me by ourselves.

"So, young man, have you known Lili long?" she said presently.

"No, ma'am , I really haven't. But the times I've been able to talk with her and get to know her, she's really looked out for me."

"Do you take care of her?"

"I certainly would if only to pay back what she and her brother have done for me."

"I heard about them saving you that time," she said pleasantly. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm physically fine, but you know, it kind of hurts your heart when something like that happens…" The woman nodded slowly and thoughtfully.

"You are a very nice boy, I think. I'm glad you're her friend."

"Basch is on his way home, he'll be here in a minute or so…" even as she finished her phrase the doorbell rang and Basch was brought in.

"Oh, so it's you," he said, eyeing my suspiciously. "What did you want to talk about?"

"W-well…" I glanced at the grandmother and granddaughter looking at me expectantly. I sighed inwardly; I guess I have to do it with them here. It may actually help… "I was wondering if I could take your sister to the homecoming dance."

"As a date?"

"N-no, not necessarily…unless it would be…" I glanced at Lili, who in turn glanced from me to Basch, and then back to me.

Basch crossed his arms and sat on the couch. "What makes you think I'd let you take her to homecoming? How do I know _you_ won't do something to harm my sister?"

"I can promise you that…"

"How do I know that _you_ can protect her, even if _you_ don't harm her, from something else?"

"I will do my best to…"

"I don't think you're cut out for this. If _you_ can't even take care of yourself on a date, then how can I expect you to take care of _my_ sister _and_ yourself?" Basch' eyes were narrowed and threatening, daring me to make a wrong move or attempt to redeem myself.

"Don't threaten him," Lili gazing directly at her brother. "You're not even letting him say two words. Let him speak for himself, he's better than you think!"

"Why are you defending him?" Basch retorted in a startled accent.

"Because you would do this to any guy who would even consider talking to you about taking me out! And now when he actually thought to ask you, you're interrupting him before he can say anything!"

Basch considered this for a moment then looked away, blushing out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry…go ahead and talk…"

"W-well, I can understand why you want to protect her. I can assure you that I will take care of her to the best of my ability and beyond if I'm called to do so…the only think you have is my word, but I give it to say that I will care for you sister as much as you would if you were there!"

"I will be there…" he muttered under his breath.

"Y-yeah…" I sighed, acknowledging that his hard eyes would be set on me the entire time.

I heard Lili sigh. "He's missing something as well," she added. "He knows martial arts. He trained at a military school—so he can protect me!"

Basch glanced at the two of us. "How good are you?"

"He was able to restrain a large man!" Lili encouraged.

"Y-yeah…well those were those circumstances…."

"How about a match?" Basch said, standing up authoritatively.

"Well…I guess…but…"

"Good, let's go outside."

"B-but it's cold!" I sighed then I followed him out to the backyard.

The backyard had room enough for this battle (which I didn't want to participate in!) but had scattered leaves all around, making the grass easier to slip on. Basch took off his jacket and stood to face me. I sighed and removed my coat and jacket (I hadn't been planning on staying for long) then stood and shivered.

He tilted his head to ask if I was prepared I hardly nodded when he came at me with a full kick. I slipped out of the way and rolled to the side but hardly got up when I saw him running towards me. He threw a punch but I blocked it with my arms and pushed him away. He spun around and kicked, narrowly missing my head then immediately came at my face with a fist again. I ducked then saw his foot coming for my face again—what intent to kill! I grabbed his leg this time pulled it out away from him, causing him to fall hard on his back. It knocked the wind out of him briefly, but he rolled to knock my feet out from under me but I made a giant leap over him, out of the reach of his arms. He stood, panting slightly then threw hit after hit at me, I blocked each, finding his rhythm, and then retaliated with a kick to the gut.

"Oh! So that's how it is…" I heard him mutter. He stood slowly, his stomach obviously still hurting him. Maybe I kicked him too hard? He came at me again with another kick. I matched him and slid just past him, kicking him in the back with my foot. He stumbled, landing on one knee, then whipped around as if he expected me to attack. I stood, waiting for him instead. He narrowed his eyes at me then stood. He was definitely going to be bruised more than I was. He was certainly moving a lot slower at this point than I was.

He moved toward me, seemingly almost defeated, then gave a slower kick, I was going to neatly dodge it when I suddenly sensed an object fly right past my head. I turned to look, but as I turned back Basch' fist connect with my cheek. Stunned and a little bewildered I took a step back, but he had moved behind me faster than I had realized and gave me a hard kick that sent me sprawling. I lay there, trying to catch my breath, but he came at me again. As soon as he was close enough I shoved my legs against him and pushed him away, giving me enough time to stand upright. Again I sensed something move past my head so I turned (falling for it again) then I felt a hard impact to my stomach, much harder than I had ever given him. I knelt to the ground hardly able to move at all, but he came for me again. I kick him in the shin as hard as I could with my foot (oh how fights degrade) and he collapsed as well.

We both lay panting on the ground, yeah…we're gonna be sore tomorrow. I then heard clapping and rolled over to see the old lady and Lili clapping. I sat up as best as I could and moved wrapped my arm around my stomach. I looked at Basch he had closed his eyes. He then tilted his head and looked at me. A brief smile flashed across his face then he sat up. "Well, I guess you're pretty good at self-defense. I haven't had to fight that hard for a while. I guess I'm out of practice."

"So may I…?"

His countenance hardened again and he turned away. "I-I suppose…" he muttered, almost incomprehensively. I turned to Lili and she beamed back at me. I stood slowly and she ran and took my arm I rubbed my neck awkwardly, not really knowing how to react.

Basch stood and noticed the movement, then slid between us. "There will need to be some rules and boundaries," he said trying to be casual while taking Lili's hand. "No hand-holding. No hugging. Especially no k-ki—hmm…you know." He blushed and turned away.

Lili laughed at him then hugged him. "Of course not!" she teased.

"Yeah…" I said quietly. I smiled. This time would be different. We were going to have a good time, I decided.


	2. Russia (For What Its Worth)

If one was to ask about Ivan and what he was like, most people would say ominous. That's about all you could say. He never talked about himself and often made somewhat menacing faces unintentionally. He had a very strong sense of right and wrong that often came out at the worst possible times. Today was just such an occasion. Today is the first day of freshman orientation.

"Good morning everyone!" chirps the overly cheery class president. "Today, as you know is the first day of the rest of your high school lives. From here on out you're an adult and it is necessary to act like one. We will be directing you towards your desired goal so that when you get to college you are prepared and ready to go!"

Meanwhile on the bleachers Ivan quietly slipped into a seat next to an innocent looking blond girl with purple ribbon in her hair. She looked as if she were the daughter of Russian aristocracy with her firm features and fancy, yet practical, dress. On her other side was a similar looking girl whose countenance was far more cheerful than that of the smaller girl next to her. She had short cropped hair and a bust so large it was nearly impossible to miss.

Ivan angled himself to get maximum amount of space in the crowded room. After several movements he came to the conclusion that either he was going to fall off the side of the bleacher or have the girl next to him move a little bit.

He turned to her. "Um… could you perhaps move over a bit," he whispered.

She didn't move or even turn to look at him. "Maybe she didn't hear me…" he thought, "I am pretty quiet.

"Can you please move over a little bit?"

No response. Not even a blink. Was she some sort of doll set in place to gain her owner credit for being at the orientation?

He poked her in the leg.

She glared back.

"Nope, not a doll," he thought to himself. He looked at her again and raised his voice a little bit only to talking volume. "Can you please move over? I can't sit right."

Nothing. At this point in time Ivan was quite fed up with this girl acting like a princess; as if he wasn't there. The girl's sister looked over anxiously and feebly attempted to pull her sister to the side. The smaller girl shook her off rudely and resumed her spot.

Ivan's mind began to over think. "What a brat, doesn't she have any common curtsey? Who does she think she is, aristocracy? This isn't the medieval era, just because I'm poor doesn't mean I should be treated like dirt! And she completely ignored her sister! This is ridiculous! She needs to be taught a lesson about respecting others! And when I'm done, she'll never show that little prissy face around here again!" And with that Ivan started his year off with a bang.

He grabbed her dress collar yanking her from the seat as he stood up to his full (and intimidating) height of five feet eleven inches. The girl's face lost all color, her pupils dilated, and her limbs froze. The room went completely silent followed by a scream from behind him. He shook her a bit like a rag doll, rage filling him as he began to move to the overhanging of the bleachers. He looked her in the eyes.

"Just who do you think you are?! You can't even move over 5 inches so I don't fall off the f****** bleachers?! Maybe I'll make you fall off them so we can all have more room without your corpse in the way!"

From there everything became a blur. A smaller figure pulled back Ivan from the edge. When he fell, the girl landed right on top on him. Suddenly the air was knocked out of him and the auditorium was filled with screaming and rioting. Teachers rushed in and pulled Ivan out toward the principal's office as the girl he had threatened, and her sister, passed out from shock.

He was suspended for a week with mandatory counseling and volunteer work.

Unfortunately for Ivan, the girl he had threatened was a masochist named Natasha. Something about his threat made her adore him. It was form that point that her truly strange stalking tendencies began.

Due to his little show of anger, people tended to stay away from him, calling him the sleeping bear due to his calm demeanor and cheerful face.

By the end of his first real day at school, Ivan was discouraged because the general student body avoided him. He thought that he was a rather nice person, but somehow the other students didn't think that. Mama and Papa surely would have approved if they were around. A wave of sadness encircled him as he thought about his parents. They had died in a mining accident when he was a small child leaving him to his only living relative, his grandpa on his mother's side whom everyone called General Winter. An angry old man, he became the opposite of little Ivan. He was hardened and spiteful to all with the exception of his grandchild.

Ivan went up to his room after school and began to write about his day and how the kids at school seemed to be hiding from him. That night Ivan felt empty… he hadn't felt that empty since his parent's deaths. He began to question the meaning of living in the first place, but ever the optimist, he decided to give it one more day.

Science on Wednesday started off his day as he decided he would try to greet all the kids in his class cheerfully. He greeted each, but most would look at the ground or speed walk to their seat. Even the teacher tried to not ask him questions.

Toward the middle of class, a small boy who hadn't been at school on Monday or Tuesday walked in. He had longer hair and seemed like a genuine nerd. He sat in the seat in front of Ivan, and then began digging around in his backpack for his textbook and notebook, pulling out pencils along the way.

"Good morning." Ivan said quietly.

"Good morning," he replied cheerfully. "It sure is good I picked up my books before I came, I wouldn't want to be lost in class!" He laughed lightly.

This made Ivan brighten, he could feel a warm feeling rise in his chest as he looked at the back of the boy's head in front of him. "Right," Ivan replied as the boy turned around.

The boy stuck his hand out to him," My name's Toris, I pulled you off the other girl the other day remember?"

A pinprick hit him in the chest as he began to turn red with embarrassment.

"You didn't mean to do that to her did you?" Toris asked shyly.

"No," Ivan sighed.

"Thought so, well let's try to get along, after all you're my class buddy." He looked down and saw that his and Toris's desk had yellow tape in the corner which meant they were work buddies. He looked around for who the other classmate was that had yellow tape on their desk. The other desk was the desk next to Toris's which was currently empty.

Toris must have sensed that he was wondering who else was going to work with them because he pointed to the desk. "My friend Feliks is going to sit there," his tone changed suddenly to being very quiet. "I hope you're okay with that." He must have remembered the other day's outrage.

"Don't worry, I don't really get angry like that very often… the girl next to me was just being super mean to not only me, but to her sister and it just pushed me over the edge."

"Got it," he acknowledged with a nod.

The teacher began to write notes on the board, "Toris, why did you come in so late today?"

"I was sick with the flu after my suspension so I was filling out school paperwork for homework."

"I see," The teacher turned back around and wrote some formulas on the board as the rest of the students went back to chatting.

"Why were you suspended?" Ivan asked.

"Cuz I pulled you off that girl remember? Its school policy that if you are involved in a fight in any way you have to take a suspension. I just thought it was worth it to take the suspension so that you wouldn't hurt yourself for someone else, you know?"

Ivan really didn't have a reply for that, it seemed so selfless he was floored. He needed to make this guy his friend and make sure no one would take him away but how…?

Soon after that thought popped into Ivan's head, a boy with ultra-blond hair and a bright pink backpack pranced in handing a late slip to the teacher sitting down right next to Toris. He guessed that was Feliks, and then it hit him – Feliks surely was terrible at science. So right then are there he decided it was his duty to tutor them so they would be indebted and therefore his friends. That is what began Ivan's quest for subordinates/friends.


	3. Prussia (End of the World)

When I walked through the doors of that school I felt like a little kid again. I was a tiny person among hundreds of students.

This was strange for the both of us. Elizabeta and I had only ever gone to a small school with a class of 37 out in the boonies. And now suddenly we were both on our own, living in apartments. Of course my brother, Ludwig, was with me because he skipped two grades in elementary school.

When my parents told me I was going to have a little brother, I was psyched! I couldn't wait to be an older brother and order him around and play with him. Elizabeta was okay to play with, but she wasn't as tough as a guy was and I was always afraid I would hurt her (I did break her arm once or twice…). But as we grew up I noticed that he was good at almost everything that I was. I loved that my brother was so smart in elementary school, but as middle school rolled around it just became annoying. I got good grades and was the best at P.E. in my class, but nothing match up to what he had. Everyone loved to hang around him. So I started to try and get away from him.

Now in high school, I knew things would be different. At the end of the first day I started my club search. I figured that I was pretty smart so I started at the chess club, my brother would never join that club! I walked in and sat to play a match against the second best player in there, but ended up getting kicked out because I broke the horse. They said that I showed "unknightly behavior." I just played normally though, of course I starting threatening to have my pieces commit suicide to make the game more interesting, but that's how I always played with Elizabeta and Ludwig. I don't remember ever finishing a game of chess though.

So I decided to try another club later and headed home instead. On the way Elizabeta mentioned this guy in her music class who played the piano really well and how cool she thought it was.

"You learned to play piano though, right?" I replied as we walked home.

"Yeah, but I hated learning it. It was so boring!" she stretched her arms behind her head. She seemed to notice two girls walking across the street and quickly moved her arms down. "This…is very different from our old school," she attempted to say casually. I noticed the movement and considered for a moment.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to be any different!" I announced. "We're too awesome to change!"

"Right," she sighed. I could tell something was going on inside her head, but I wasn't sure what, so I stayed quiet.

The next day, we both decided to go home earlier, because the sheer amount of people was tiring. Elizabeta turned and commented, "That same boy played another instrument today. It was a violin, but he played classical music. I didn't really like the music, but he played really well."

"Huh," I sighed, not wanting to use my brain too much. I've never understood why they start teaching so soon in the year. Teachers should start teaching a week after school starts so we can adjust from break.

The next day after school I continued my club search. My next club was the German club. So I headed to the language wing of the school and opened the door to the room and…

I saw my brother chatting with the German teacher. They both turned, as well as the rest of the room, and a smile spread across my brother's face.

"Gilbert! I was surprised I didn't see you here earlier! Come join—!" I turned and closed the door. Nope. Not today.

I headed down the hall to the arts section and saw two figures standing in front of the music room. One was Elizabeta. "Hey—!" I started to call, but stopped as I noticed they were talking.

"It's really cool how you play so many instruments! So…will you go out with me?"

My heart stopped as she asked the question. Why? It's only the third day of school. She hardly knows that guy. Heck, I don't even know that guy. Who is he?

"Sure."

I stood and watched as a smile spread across her face. One that I had never seen before. She turned and looked back at me. "Gilbert! Come meet Roderich! He's the one I was telling you about!"

The musician? I…don't understand. Just because he plays music? I felt myself walk towards the two.

"This is my best friend, Gilbert," she said gesturing to me. "This is Roderich, my new boyfriend!"

Boyfriend? "Hey." Why would he be her boyfriend? She doesn't need a boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you," he said formally with a forced smile. I didn't like this guy. At all.

The rest of the conversation was lost on me. I only recall following Elizabeta back up the stairs then suddenly standing in front of my apartment.

I went in and flopped onto my bed. Boyfriend. I was completely broad-sided by that. I didn't see it coming. I never expected Elizabeta to have a boyfriend. Like, ever. Then I recalled something I vaguely remember her saying as she went to her apartment, "You'll always be my best friend, even though I have a boyfriend."

I'm her best friend. Yes. That's right. I'm her best friend. Gilbert is Elizabeta's best friend. That's right. Yep. Even though she has a boyfriend. Even though Roderich is Elizabeta's boyfriend, Gilbert is still Elizabeta's best friend. Best friend beats boyfriend. Right? Yes. That's right. A best friend is better than a boyfriend. I'm the best. You're the best, Gilbert. Gilbert's the best. Gilbert's awesome. I'm awesome. Awesome Gilbert. Yep. I'm the best; I'm awesome Gilbert.

I went to meet Elizabeta at her apartment as usual, but found Roderich waiting there instead. Elizabeta came bounding down.

"Hi Roderich! Thanks for picking me up!"

"No problem," he replied with a distinguished accent. He offered her his arm; she took it and walked with him down the street.

He's a gentleman, I suppose. I could do that if she wanted. I frowned and began to follow them to school.

Roderich didn't talk much, but he listened as Elizabeta chattered on and on. But was he actually a good listener, or had he completely zoned out and Elizabeta hadn't noticed?

For the rest of the week, I checked out clubs after school then walked home behind Roderich and Elizabeta. (I should note 2 things here: 1 they invited me to walk home with them, but yet they always walk side-by-side so they can't even hear me when I talk. 2 Elizabeta joined the swimming club and Roderich is in the Orchestra club, so after searching for clubs for several hours I still end up walking home with them, like-it-or-not.)

So here's the clubs I visited.

Monday: the French club. I walked in after following the aroma of food to find a room of French cuisine headed by a tall guy with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail. "_Bonjour!_" he said coolly with a wink. "Are you here for the French club? _Parlez-vous français? Oui? Non?_"

I was overwhelmed by the weird sounds coming from that person and backed back to the door.

"Oh! Don't worry about speaking French! Come and have a good time!" So I came forward and talked with the people and ate some food (all of which was amazing!). But that certainly wasn't the club for me.

Tuesday: the Spanish club. I found the room and walked in, welcomed by many "Holas!" and "Como estas?"

There was a person who was sleeping on the beck desk. "Who's that?" I asked one of the other students.

"That's the president, he doesn't come very often and when he does, he takes a siesta."

"Oh?" I wandered over and poked his head. He looked up sleepily. "You're the president?"

"_Sí_, can I help ya?"

"I was wondering about what the Spanish club does." I stood up straight and crossed my arms, waiting expectantly.

"Oh! _Sí!_ Well I'll show ya!" he stood and walked to the front of the room. "_Hola todos_! We're going ta play a game!"

The class turned in surprise. "We're going ta play: insult or pick-up line!" The group clapped and cheered.

"W-what?" I wondered. "I don't even know Spanish!"

"_Eso está bien, amigo_!" the boy replied. "Just sit back and watch.

So I sat and watched as the group laughed about some of the insults and pick-up lines…I really didn't understand any of it at all. So…nope not the Spanish club.

Wednesday: the Japan club. I sat in the back of the room, terrified. They were watching a movie in Japanese with subtitles about some kid who could multiply himself and others who could defy gravity or shoot electricity or something. They were giggling the whole time and drawing some big-eyed characters after the movie. The president was a very quiet, short person who was rather plain. He seemed nice enough, but I was definitely a bit freaked out by the other members.

Thursday: the Art club. I walked in and saw many amazing paintings or all different sizes and styles. I walked up behind a fairly tall person and looked at his art then noticed something familiar about it. He turned. I knew it. It was Ludwig.

"Gilbert!" he said with surprise.

"Good art as always," I said before he could fit a word in. "Have fun then."

"Wait!" I walked out and moved on. Definitely not the art club.

Friday: Book club. This took place during lunch, but while I would usually eat lunch with Elizabeta, she generally went and ate lunch with Roderich and his friends. So I walked up, noticing that the group consisted of all girls then out of the corner of my eye I saw a fairly handsome guy, who had strangely thick eyebrows. "Help me!" he whispered fearfully. I gave him a puzzled look. The whole group turned as I stopped before them.

"Oh! Welcome!" said a girl at the end of the table. "Here to join the book club, Mr. Freshy? A wise decision! Please, sit! We were just about to begin."

I sat in a chair at the edge of the table; two girls grabbed the legs and pulled me closer.

"We're discussing the reading of _Ink as Dark as Blood_, a modern teen novel about vampires and their romances with mortals," she crooned eerily, staring directly at me. I knew I didn't want to hear about this book. I tried to back up, but I couldn't move, the girls had blocked me in.

"The book begins describing the warm feeling of blood in the main vampire's mouth as he seduces another victim…did I tell you that he was a platinum blond, like our dear guest?"

NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. I'M DONE. I stood in the chair the two girls clung to my legs and I fell back off the chair. I quickly scrambled away before the girls could catch me again. "Go! Run! Be free!" I heard the single boy in the group yell.

"Shut up you, or you'll be reading that book with me—!" I heard the leader hiss.

My greatest sympathies for you! I heard a muffled scream behind me. What kind of school is this anyway?

On Monday I sat in my science class, hardly paying attention the tectonic plate theory when I noticed that the person next to me was doodling in his notebook. He looked familiar. He turned his head and stuck his tongue out in concentration. It was the president of the Spanish club! I didn't even realize he was in my class! What was his name…Antonio, I think? He seemed to have some good artistic ability. He was sketching some kind of warrior person with a cape and an axe. I watched him all of class then as the bell rang and we packed up I asked him. "What were you drawing?"

"Hmm? Drawing? Oh right! I was drawing my Q&D character."

"Q&D?"

"Quests and Dangers. It's a roleplaying game."

I gave him a confused glance. He scratched his head. "It's a bit difficult ta explain. But it's like makin' a story with characters. We go on quests with other people 'n find cool things 'n stuff." He saw that I still didn't understand. He laughed, "If ya want, ya can come this afternoon and try it out. It's a lot of fun!"

"Sure," I said. I heard never heard of that club, but it was worth a shot.

Later that afternoon I walked to the class which contained said "Quests and Dangers club" and walked in.

The people looked up at me. Most were clad in capes with hoods, some had goggles on or scepters in hand. I was definitely a little weirded out. I scanned the room until I found my classmate who, upon seeing me, bounded up with a wide grin. "Hey! You came! Welcome! Come sit over here!" He led me to a seat next to him.

"So first, if you're gonna play ya need a character…"

"C-can I watch first?" I asked startled that they would want to include me so fast.

"Sure!" he leaned forward and rolled two dice and moved some things on a large board, he discussed the actions that he was taking with a person who seemed to be the narrator of sorts and with then with the other players. From what I gathered, they were working on a quest to gather advancement points and a treasure. With the more advancements points, the more skills a person had. It was actually pretty interesting.

By the end of the session, Antonio turned to me and I stood to leave. "Well?" he asked.

I slipped my arm into my jacket. "How often do you meet?"

"We meet every day as long as someone will play the Overseer."

"Just a random person?"

"Well, they have ta know how ta usher the game," he replied with a shrug. I thought for a moment. This would never be a club Ludwig would join, so I could have that.

"I'll join. And I'll come tomorrow."

"Alright then," Antonio smiled. "Glad ta have ya!" I nodded and smiled, wondering what I was getting myself into.

So I started going to Q&D every day after school. It lasted for as long as we were engaged in it. Antonio was also a regular attendee (we were the two that came every day) others came and left as they pleased. Another who came quite frequently was Francis, the president of the French club, member of the culinary club, as well as the fencing club. I should mention that I also joined the Track and Field team which met Saturdays, Sunday afternoons, and some early school mornings—needless to say, I got a little restless with sitting all day.

There came a day, that Antonio, Francis, and I were the only members there and none of us wanted to be the Overseer. So we chatted instead.

"If I remember a couple of months ago, you were looking all around for a club, right?" Francis asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Why were you looking so hard for a club? You speak German really well, why not the German club?"

I smirked. "My brother was in there. I didn't want to join a club with my brother in it."

"Do ya not like yer brother?" Antonio asked while working on more doodles.

"No! I think he's really cool, he just shows me up in everything."

"Isn't that what older brothers do?" Antonio replied.

"I'm the older of the two of us," I replied, slightly irritated.

Francis slapped Antonio upside his head. "Hey!" he whined. "Sorry, I didn't mean…but ya know, Ludwig's a lot bigger than ya." Francis slapped him again. "Stop!"

"Try to read the mood a little," Francis scolded.

"But I hate reading!"

"Anyway, I don't mind him being better than me at things, but when it's everything, it gets irritating," I rested my head on my hand. "So I wanted to join something that he wouldn't do. So he couldn't beat me at it."

"Can you beat someone at Q&D?" Antonio asked Francis. Francis shrugged.

"Exactly!" I gestured with my hand. "Plus he would never join a group like this. It's too weird for him." I sighed. "Before this the only thing that I had that he didn't was Elizabeta."

"Who's that?" Francis asked. "Girlfriend?"

"No! She was my best friend! We grew up together! Ludwig didn't really care about her too much. But now that she's dating that guy…"

"Oh! Gilbert are you jealous?" Francis sounded shocked.

"No. I'm not. She just promised that we'd still be best friends, but she, you know, drifted away. So I joined to look for other friends and stuff to do. What about you?"

"_Moi_? Well…there really isn't too much of a reason that I joined. I came in by accident one time in middle school and was hooked from then. I think it's about the same with you, Antonio, right?"

Antonio nodded. "Ya know though," he sighed. "I kinda understand where yer comin' from."

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"There's someone that over shadows me in what I want…" Francis and I looked expectantly at him. He turned back to us with a dead-serious expression. "Feliks. He's always surrounded by girls! And they all respect him and ask him for advice! Why can't that be meee?!"

"Because of what you just said," Francis replied smacking Antonio on the head with his notebook. "No one can take you seriously, especially with your country accent!"

"But what about you, Francis?" I asked turning attention away from Antonio's irrelevant comment. "Is there something you want?"

Francis sighed and gave a sad smile. "There was a girl I once found a while ago. She was very sweet and mild-mannered, but very strong for someone like her. I've only ever talked to her once, but I promised myself that I'd wait for her. She's…how to say…_la femme de mes rêves.._."

"You know we don't speak French," I said, but I knew what he meant. She was very special to him. And I was pretty sure that Antonio was serious about what he said, but with the way he said it, I couldn't take him seriously. I looked at my phone. "We should probably head home." The other two agreed and we all packed our things and headed out. We walked down the stairs just as I saw Elizabeta coming up them by herself. She saw me, then noticed Francis and Antonio. She smiled and waited until we went out of the door.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to catch up with Elizabeta." Francis nodded and Antonio wished me luck.

I ran back to find Elizabeta then walked home with her. "So how's it going with Roderich?" I asked to be polite, though I really didn't want to hear.

"It's going good. His friends are interesting and he's a gentleman!" she replied enthusiastically. "I never would have expected city people to be so different though." She looked down at her outfit. I had noticed that it seemed different from what she usually would wear, but I wasn't sure (better safe than sorry). "I actually asked your two friends one time about fashion."

"What? Them? They have fashion sense?"

"That's what everyone says. Francis is good with hair, makeup, and some fashion and Antonio is good with fashion. They're both really good with relationship advice!"

So why didn't they give me any? Well, the style they chose for her did suit her better than her farm clothes. She actually looked like a girl. And now that she was starting to grow her hair out and wear makeup she looked kind of cute. Worse yet, she looked fragile. I stopped and turned as we walked. "I was thinking of going hunting this weekend, back at home because it's a holiday. You should come." I didn't want to give her an open opportunity to slip out by going on a date with Roderich again.

"I would really love to!" she sounded sincere. "But I have to study for a math and a science test. Don't you have that science test too?"

"I already studied. But that's okay! I guess I'll have to go and have fun all by myself!" I stretched my arms behind my head, hoping to hide my disappointment.

"Sorry, we'll hang out some other time."

"Nah, that's okay. You're busy with school and studying," I waved my hand passively. I'm still her best friend. She still wants to hang out. I'm still the best. Still… "I don't care; I just thought you might like to hang out with me."

"I do!" she sounded firm. There was a little bit a quiet as I walked ahead of her. "You should come and hang out with Roderich and me sometime. We're at my apartment. So I guess I see you later?"

"Sure," I replied with a smile. I continued to walk then went up to my apartment. I opened the door to see Ludwig cooking something.

"You're home a little late, so I went ahead and made supper," he said.

"Thanks bro, but I'm not hungry," I headed back to my room and crashed on my bed. He followed me and leaned in my door way.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I said as normally as I could as I felt tears stinging my eyes. "I'm great." I heard him sigh and back out of my room.

"I'll cover your supper if you want it later," I heard him call.

"Thanks…" I said to myself. I gripped my sheets and pulled them close to my face as I felt my throat tighten. Why am I so close to tears? There's no reason for them! I'm Elizabeta's best friend. Her _best_ friend. So I'm the best. "I'm awesome…yes…just that thought brings awesome tears to my awesome eyes…I'm so awesome. She still thinks I'm the best. I'm the best." But for some reason there was a huge cloud that seemed to form in my mind.

The next morning I woke up early, my eyes still sticky from some tears that had managed to escape. I recalled that it was Saturday and that there wasn't any track and field practice. So I rolled over and snuggled back down into my bed. I was dozing off again when I heard Ludwig enter my room. He came up and stood by my bed for a moment.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I knew you were awake. Do you want to go for a jog?"

"No," I sighed. "Not today."

"It's been a while since we've hung out at all. Come on, Gilbert."

"I said no," I said half-asleep once again I suddenly felt myself lifted out of my bed then deposited on the floor.

"What the heck was that?!" I barked, sitting bolt upright.

"Come on! Let's go!" he insisted steadfastly.

"Come on, bro. I want to sleep in! Why don't you sleep in too?" I stood and moved back to my bed. He intercepted me. "Oh, you did not just block me from my bed." Ludwig frowned. I tried to shoulder past him, but he moved in front of me again. That was enough. I wrapped my arm around his neck and put him in a head lock. Unfazed, he grabbed me around the middle and tried to pick me up. I pushed him away with my foot, but he grabbed it and my other foot and proceeded to carry me piggy-back style to the bathroom.

"Heigh-ho silver, away!" I called as he dumped me in front of the bathroom.

"You're heavy," he panted, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, because of my awesome muscles," I said going into the bathroom.

"So you're coming to jog with me?"

"I guess I don't have a choice, I'm already up, right?" I winked at him and closed the door.

The morning was cool and a little foggy. We walked down to the track at school without saying much then began a faster pace at the track. We had gone for about half a lap when Ludwig spoke up.

"I've noticed that you haven't been hanging around Elizabeta as much. Did something happen?"

Of course he would bring that up. "Not really."

"Oh," he said. "Is she getting along well?"

"She's got a lot of friends already," I replied. "Including a boyfriend."

"Really? I would've thought…well who is he?"

"He's a music kid, kind of classy I guess you could call him. He plays a lot of different instruments. Elizabeta asked him out on the third day of school."

"Wow, that's a little fast," Ludwig commented. "I guess she was always the kind to rush head-first into something without thinking. Kind of like you."

I laughed. That was true. "I think that's why you two got along so well," he continued. "I never understood why you two would do that. You're both very impulsive. You'd get in so much trouble even if I warned you again and again."

"It's more fun that way!" I informed him, pushing him away. He stumbled and almost fell, but caught himself before.

"Anyway," he persisted. "You've seemed bothered by something and I think it's because Elizabeta's dating that guy."

"Hmm," I sighed, realizing that he was bringing the conversation back around.

"I'm not very good with understanding people, so I may be misinterpreting this, but do you like her?"

I jogged along without saying anything. I thought about what to say, contrary to my usual method then said, "I don't know if I like her like that yet. I prefer not to think about it."

"Okay." That's one thing I did like about my brother, he knew when to stop pressing. "So how are you getting along?"

We talked from there about other things, just like old times. I didn't like being around him if it happened to be about school, but once in a while, when we weren't competing as students, it was nice to be familiar with my brother again.

I walked back to the club room at the end of the day a couple weeks later and noticed no one was there, so I turned, ready to head back home, when I suddenly found Francis and Antonio standing there. They held out a smallish cake.

"Happy birthday!" they shouted at me.

"What? Oh, I guess it is my birthday."

"Yer brother told us!" Antonio said cheerfully. "And Francis made the cake!"

"Wow! It's looks professional!" I exclaimed looking closely at it.

"_Bien sûr!"_ Francis crowed making a sweeping gesture with his arms. "It's a recipe that I've known for years!"

"Well let's eat then!" I said going back to the room. We all went inside and sat around eating the cake and joking.

"So how did my brother find you?" I asked stuffing another mouthful of cake into my mouth. "He doesn't even know who you are."

"Oh, we went and found him," Antonio replied. "He told us everything about you!"

"What?!"

"Only good things!" Francis assured me. Sure it was only good things, but what would Ludwig say about me anyway?

"So how old are you turning anyway?" Antonio asked carelessly.

"Fifteen," I said. "Wait, how old are you guys?"

"We're both 16," Francis answered. "We were held back."

"What'd you do?"

"Ah, I didn't care about school last year. That was a bad choice. But I'm doing better this year. Antonio on the other hand…"

"I slept in all of my classes last year," he said. "This year I have one B, six C's, and one D."

"How are you pulling that off?"

"I'm still sleeping in most of my classes, but I do my homework using the internet, so I get good grades on it."

"So what do you have a B and a D in?" I asked, worried about the answer.

"My B is in P.E."

"How do you get a B in P.E.?"

"I sleep in the locker room half the time, and the other half I become the best sports player in the class. The D is in art."

"How—?"

"I only draw what I want. And I only like to draw my Q&R character. So I draw him in the different styles specified, but she doesn't like that very much."

"That can't be all. You'd have some credit for doing that…"

"Well…I do sleep a lot in that class…more than almost any other, and I hardly turn in assignments."

"What do you stay up doing all night?" Francis asked; apparently he never actually knew how much Antonio slept.

"I don't stay up. I sleep. Unless I decide that I've slept too much during the day then I study all night." So he's not a bad student, he just prefers to sleep during the daytime rather than at night. "Siestas are very important," he added confidently.

"You should probably try harder though," Francis added.

"Ya sound like my mom," Antonio laughed in reply. "I used ta be a really good student. I just got bored of doing it fer twelve years."

"Well now you're going to have to do it for 13," I remarked finishing off the last piece of cake.

"That's true…it's kinda unfortunate. I guess I do need to work harder. Next year though, I'll have you two to support me!"

"I don't support lazy people," I replied. But I realized that I did have friends now that would be there to back me up. It was kind of a nice feeling. I didn't have to completely rely on Elizabeta to work with me through things. I had friends that I could relate with. I smiled with that thought. I had a team to work with. A team of friends who were just as awesome as me.

_This was kinda a precursor to how Gilbert is now…so you can say this is pre-awesome. anyway way…there's that.  
_


End file.
